zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tingle
This page needs to include information about him in his RPG, and the Tingle's Balloon Fight game, no mater how bad they were.-ShutUpNavi 02:48, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :You can't pay ME enough to do it :P --AuronKaizer 14:17, 22 December 2008 (UTC) japan How Can You NOT hate Him....... --Silver Sinspawn 08:17, 15 April 2009 (UTC) theres noting wrong with ingle. people just like having something to hate Oni Dark Link 20:06, 17 April 2009 (UTC) exactly. on a different note when was tingle ever an antagonist? how could some like that be anywhere near an antagonist? Oni Dark Link 20:20, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Well, how many people in the LoZ series are actually worth hating? You could hate the enemies and villains, but they're evil, so they're meant to be hated (or at least disliked...). Diachronos (talk) 22:46, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I noticed that Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland... I don't know enough about the game to say one way or the other but... even though its a spin off, it is published by Nintendo, doesn't take place in another world like Super Smash Brothers does... and there is enough of a storyline that it might be cannon... To those who know the game better what do you think? Is that game cannon or not? --Hero of Insanity (talk) 07:59, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Hes popular in britain, Hes only not popular in america, Im annoyed that There not going to bring tingle back just because a couple of College idiots said "Oh shucks dat guy iz a retard!!, Hyuk Hyuk"--LEEKDUCK phantom hourglass anyone else think the phantom hourglass section would to better in trivea. its not truly an apperance and its a bit single lined. Oni Link 20:21, November 25, 2009 (UTC) well if not trivea the incorperate it somewhere like in the intro or something. it just seems to brief and unrelated for its own section Oni Link 15:59, November 26, 2009 (UTC) picto box "Tingle is first encountered in Windfall Jail on Windfall Island. Tingle was imprisoned for stealing Lenzo's Picto Box (which he fervently denies doing)". Is there any proof of this in game? Dont you see a message from the picto box thief in the area where you get the picto box. I could be wrong but the area had quite a few skulls in it and didnt the stone say he knew how he was going to escape (by tunneling out which is possible seen by taking a wrong turn and finding the rats). And the people of windfall talk as if the thief who stole the picto box did so long ago and if it was tingle they surely would of said they still have him locked up. Oni Link 23:49, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Good point. I dunno what to make of it though. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:01, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, well... it also never stated how long Tingle was in jail. And they could have used skulls for atmosphere. But this is totally plauseable.-- C2' / 21:38, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I think it was David Junio. He looks alot like Tingle so the could have mistook him fo him. I apologise fo the tipos. Me keboad is messed up. User:Pkstarstorm1up My recent very absent-minded edit I has question Trivia Tingle in Skyward Sword He himself is not in it, but I found a Tingle doll in Zelda's room in the Knights Academy. --SuperMario2 (talk) 20:18, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Derp, reading the article to see if it's already there or not, thus making your comment useless, is haaaaaaaaaaaard work :( --Auron'Kaizer ''' 07:01, November 30, 2011 (UTC) tingle and his brothers david jr. in ww is the son of the guy who made the ghost ship chart and tingle forced him to work with his brother ankle and wrote for tingle only on tingle tower making knuckle run away so he's probably the oldest brother, he's called a villan 'cause he steals force gems or whatever the're called and 'cause he's wanted for somthing he didn't do... I BET DAVID THE GHOST SHIP GUY STOLE THE PICTO BOX CAUSE DAVID JR LOOKS LIKE HIS FATHER AND THE TINGLE BROTHERS. :What. Hyrule Warriors description This is his character description in Hyrule Warriors: "WHo is this man? Is it really a man? He says that he's actually a fairy... Are there 35-year-old fairies? Is Tingle one of them? Despite Tingle's...unorthodox fashion choices, he has a pure and innocent heart. He genuinely seeks to help his father by selling maps he made while floating around Termina in a balloon. With his balloon and endless supplies of tricks, Tingle is a surprisingly competitant addition to any group of warriors. If you're lucky, you may even hear a "Kooloo-Limpah" in battle!" Baggins (talk) 13:44, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Factual correction In the reception area there is a sentence about Tingle being the only character to get spin-off titles in a game published by Nintendo. This is false as Wario, Luigi, and Yoshi have all had spin-off titles. You might even consider some of the pokemon or sonic games to be spin-offs. * It means in the Zelda franchise. Though I suppose it could probably be worded a bit better. Oni Link 10:33, June 11, 2015 (UTC)